The present invention relates to a connection element between an electric connector and the rear part of a connector contact. For connecting the contact of a connector to an electric current conductor, it is necessary to provide a system adapted to be able to ensure a fixed contact conductor connection. In a general manner, this system makes up part of the contact, which has behind a form onto which the conductor is connected. The methods of connection are diverse, crimping, brasing, auto-stripping electric soldering or rolled connection, also known as "wrapping", or the like and the shapes of connection are also of geometries varying as a function of these methods.
However, with certain types of connectors, in the case of connectors having non-demountable contacts rigidly fixed in the connector, the majority of the mentioned methods cannot be used. Further, certain methods of connection cannot be used because of the space available for using the connector or because of the conditions of use of it as in the case of hermetic connectors for which, because of congestion or space, the mentioned methods cannot be used.